


Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés...

by mnemosyne19



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Jalousie, M/M, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne19/pseuds/mnemosyne19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La révélation accidentelle de la relation de McKay et Sheppard a un certain impact sur leur entourage...<br/>One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés...

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient etc...

Episodes : Saison 1 et début saison deux.

 

**Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés...**

 

 

_Elisabeth Weir aurait pu ne jamais l'apprendre et garder encore longtemps ses illusions..._

Elisabeth Weir perdit ses illusions et par là même son espoir de conquérir le cœur de John Sheppard un beau matin de printemps Atlante. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'un jour il serait à elle. Cela lui semblait inéluctable. Elle attendait patiemment que le moment vienne, qu'il se décide enfin à faire le premier pas. Mais l'homme se semblait pas pressé. Pourtant elle avait bien capté quelques sourires complices, des inflexions de voix basses et chaudes et il lui semblait également que John flirtait parfois avec elle. D'accord, il le faisait avec presque toutes les femmes de la cité, et les aliens aussi, bref, tout ce qui possédait une paire de seins. Il usait et abusait de son charme et était bien conscient de son pouvoir de séduction. Elle avait souffert en silence quand il était tombé sous le charme de Chaya mais était parvenue à rester professionnelle même si elle avait senti les affres douloureuses de la jalousie lui tordre les intestins. Par contre elle n'avait pas été longtemps jalouse de Teyla. Le jour où il avait ramené la belle Athosienne sur Atlantis elle s'était posée des questions mais elle avait vite compris qu'il n'y avait rien de plus profond que de l'amitié entre ces deux-là. Ils se ressemblaient trop.

Elle perdit donc ses illusions peu de temps après que l'esprit de Laura Cadman se soit retrouvé piégé dans le corps de Rodney McKay. Heureusement tout s'était bien terminé et chacun avait réintégré son corps. Et ce matin là, deux jours après la sortie de l'infirmerie de Rodney, accompagnée du Docteur Beckett, du lieutenant Cadman, de Radek et bien sûr de Teyla et Ronon elle se trouvait dans la salle de la Porte quand Chuck le technicien avait laissé échapper une exclamation assez forte pour que tout le petit groupe l'entende. Ils s'étaient précipité vers le jeune homme qui fixait l'écran devant lui, les yeux exorbités.

-Je...je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, bégayait le pauvre technicien rouge comme une pivoine. J'ai découvert un nouveau canal et...

Et ils avaient vu.

Elisabeth avait toujours eu le sentiment qu'il existait un lien particulier entre John et elle. Une entente, une complicité qu'il n'avait avec personne d'autre dans la cité. Sous ses abords décontractés et sympathiques c'était un homme assez renfermé qui ne se livrait pas facilement. Elle aussi était d'un naturel assez réservé. Elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle pensait d'ailleurs être la seule à le pouvoir. Elle en était amoureuse, elle le désirait depuis leur première rencontre à McMurdo. Elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour le convaincre de faire partie de l'expédition, l'avait soutenue quand le SGC avait remis sa fonction de commandant militaire en question, l'avait défendu à maintes reprises contre le colonel Caldwell qui briguait sa place et avait même été jusqu'à suggérer de le nommer colonel lui-même.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas était cette espèce de froideur, cette distance dont il faisait preuve à son égard. La première fois qu'elle l'avait senti c'était le jour ou elle l'avait serré dans ses bras dans la salle de la Porte, lorsqu'ils étaient assiégés. Elle avait été si soulagée de le revoir vivant qu'elle avait mis de coté sa réserve et sa résolution de ne pas le brusquer avec un geste trop intime. Quand elle l'avait serré contre elle il s'était raidi, imperceptiblement, mais elle l'avait bien senti et il avait eu un petit sourire gêné. Elle s'était vite reprise.

Et elle attendait depuis de longs mois, maintenant. Depuis plus d'un an, en fait. Une longue année. Elle avait tremblé pour lui. Lors de la tempête, quand les genii avaient envahi la cité. Au moment de l'attaque des Wraith quand il était parti avec le jumper, une bombe atomique à bord dans l'intention de se sacrifier, elle avait cru que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait fort. Quand l'insecte Iratus s'était accroché à son cou et avait failli le tuer...Il allait dire quelque chose et elle l'en avait empêché. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait lui avouer ses sentiments en public mais elle avait laisser filer l'occasion. Et ensuite à l'infirmerie il s'était refermé comme une huitre quand elle l'avait questionné. Elle s'en était terriblement voulue ce jour là.

Tous ces soucis, angoisses, terreurs, espoirs, toutes ces nuits seule à l'attendre, à caresser son propre corps en s'imaginant que c'étaient ses mains à lui posées sur elle, sur ses hanches, ses seins, son ventre, se menant à l'orgasme, une main entre ses cuisses humides, rêvant à son sexe à lui, à l'intérieur d'elle et puis...

Et puis ce matin tout s'était écroulé. La stupeur, le choc, la rage, la profonde désillusion qui l'avait saisit...Elle ressentait encore la rougeur brulante qui avait envahi son visage. Ses mains tremblaient encore, son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Comment avait-elle pu survivre à cet instant-là, elle ne le savait toujours pas, ni comment elle avait ensuite réussit à composer sur son visage cet air de détachement qu'elle n'éprouvait pas et qui lui avait permis de reprendre contenance. Enfin, elle espérait que les autres avaient été dupes de son indifférence. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils sachent, qu'ils aient pitié d'elle.

Elizabeth Weir était une femme fière.

 

_Radek Zelenka ne s'était jamais vraiment fait d'illusion au sujet de la réciprocité de ses sentiments pour Elizabeth..._

Radek en pinçait pour Elizabeth Weir. C'était un secret de polichinelle. Toute la base était au courant mais il s'en fichait. Il la trouvait belle, intelligente, charmante, séduisante. Bref, il était en admiration devant elle. Il savait bien au fond de lui qu'il s'agissait d'un amour à sens unique, qu' Elisabeth ne lui portait que des sentiments amicaux mais à quelque part...il ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir quelque espoir envers la diplomate. Il se disait que s'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils pourraient apprendre à mieux se connaitre. Ils s'appréciaient d'ailleurs déjà beaucoup.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cette base de l'antarctique il avait été subjugué par la jeune femme. Et depuis il la vénérait, lui portait une adoration sans bornes. Elle était son idéal féminin, la femme de sa vie, celle dont il avait toujours rêvé. C'était la première fois qu'il était vraiment amoureux. Il avait connu des femmes dans son pays, en République Tchèque, avait eu quelques aventures, bien sûr, mais aucune n'était comparable à sa déesse. En attendant les nuits étaient longues et son lit presque aussi froid que les interminables hivers de son pays. Il comblait ces longues heures nocturnes dans des fantasmes brulants où il possédait sa bien-aimée, enfin amoureuse, où il la faisait crier de plaisir. Il finissait le poing enroulé autour de son sexe, envoyant de longs jets crémeux sur sa propre poitrine et son estomac qu'il finissait par essuyer, rouge et haletant avec la petite serviette humide qu'il gardait à cet effet.

C'était vrai, il ne se faisait guère d'illusions mais à quelque part, un tout petit espoir était né dans son cœur qui se brisa, ce matin là en observant le visage décomposé d'Elisabeth et en y reconnaissant, la stupéfaction passée, les stigmates de la rage et de la jalousie et une immense souffrance. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur John Sheppard. Il n'était pas besoin d'être un fin observateur pour voir où allaient ses sentiments.

Oui, son cœur se brisa ce matin-là. Elle en aimait un autre. Depuis toujours. Il le devina sans aucune peine. Elle souffrait comme une damnéemais il ne l'en admira tout de même que plus en l'observant se redresser, se reprendre et retrouver le contrôle.

Son cœur était brisé mais il restait amoureux. Plus que jamais.

Radek Zelenka était un homme tenace.

 

_Carson Beckett était un homme amoureux qui attendait depuis longtemps le bon moment pour faire le premier pas._

Carson Beckett avait le sentiment qu'il venait de prendre vingt ans en trois secondes. Le choc et la douleur le plièrent en deux et il sentit monter la nausée. Il crut même qu'il allait se mettre à vomir sur ses chaussures. Il sentit la main chaude de Teyla sur son front tandis qu'elle le forçait à se redresser de son autre bras. Par bonheur ils se trouvaient au fond de la salle et tous étaient trop focalisés par l'écran pour prêter attention à ce qui se passait derrière eux.

Carson sentit de grosse gouttes de sueur tomber de son front et couler le long de ses joues. L'une d'elle descendit le long de l'arête de son nez et atterrit sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il la chassa machinalement d'un petit coup de langue. Ce geste anodin lui permit de reprendre partiellement ses esprits. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un mouchoir en papier. Il s'essuya les joues et le front et adressa un petit sourire gêné mais reconnaissant à Teyla. Il se demanda vaguement comment l'Athosienne interprétait sa réaction puis il se dit qu'il s'en fichait. De toute façon, comme il la connaissait, elle devait déjà savoir depuis un moment qu'il étaitamoureux de Rodney. Qui manifestement, de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, et même entendre était loin de partager ses sentiments. Ces mots qu'il espérait entendre un jour, celui qu'il aimait les adressait à un autre. Et cela faisait mal. Atrocement mal. Ces mots tendres susurrés par cette bouche tordue qui faisait tout son charme et sur laquelle il avait toujours rêvé de poser ses lèvres lui arrachaient le cœur. Rodney se serait jamais à lui. Maintenant il le savait.

Il sentit monter en lui une bouffée de haine pour l'autre homme qui le lui avait pris et serra les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler. Qu'est-ce que Rodney pouvait bien lui trouver ? Qu'est-ce que ce type pouvait lui apporter ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait comme lui l'aimait ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, sur l'écran John Sheppard se redressait sur ses coudes, passait une main dans les cheveux mouillés de transpiration de son amant pour les repousser en arrière avec une tendresse dont Carson ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Le militaire ouvrit la bouche. "Je t'aime","je t'aime","je t'aime".

Carson se boucha les oreilles et jeta un bref coup d'œil aux silhouettes figées de ses compagnons tournées vers l'écran. Il lui sembla que Laura venait de tourner la tête. Mais le profil de la jeune femme paraissait calme et serein. Il avait dû se tromper. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas lui ? Le ressentiment et la rage, la douleur, le sentiment de trahison, le chagrin...Tous ses sentiments s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. La pensée fugace le traversa que si les autres pouvaient savoir ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment ils seraient bien étonnés. Il était loin le gentil docteur, doux et affable, attentionné et compatissant. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un magma de peine et de colère. Colère dirigée contre celui-là, sur l'écran, mais aussi surtout contre lui-même. Pour n'avoir pas au moins tenté, essayé, pour avoir attendu si longtemps, pour n'être pas celui que Rodney aimait.

Il sentit la main de Teyla sur son épaule mais il ne voulait pas être consolé. Il n'avait plus envie que d'une chose, aller se terrer quelque part et lécher ses blessures. Il s'enverrait certainement la bouteille de Glenfiddich qu'il gardait cachée sous son lit pour faire bonne mesure, histoire de s'anesthésier un bon coup. Il la réservait pour une grande occasion. C'en était une bonne, songea t-il. Il allait trinquer avec lui-même à la santé du plus grand naïf de la galaxie et se souler un bon coup. C'était le meilleur remède pour ce genre de chose. Il en savait quelque chose, il était médecin, non?

Il adressa à Teyla un petit sourire d'excuse et s'enfuit de la pièce en courant.

 

_Laura Cadman avait le béguin pour Carson Beckett et ne s'en cachait pas._

Laura Cadman faillit éclater de rire. De voir son supérieur au lit en train de baiser, et qui plus est avec un homme et mieux encore avec Rodney McKay, l'homme avec qui elle avait partagé le corps il y avait très peu de temps de cela...tout ceci faillit la faire partir d'un fou rire nerveux. Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour le retenir. Pendant quelques secondes interminables elle se dit qu'elle n'allait pas y arriver et qu'elle allait s'écrouler là, pliée en deux à force de rire. Il lui fallu faire appel à toute sa volonté pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Ses années d'entrainements militaires l'y aidèrent grandement. Elle réussit avec beaucoup d'effort à se composer un masque d'impassibilité. Ce n'était pas qu'elle trouvait la situation vraiment drôle mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Quand même elle n'en revenait pas que le colonel Sheppard, capitaine Kirk, comme l'appelait Rodney ait jeté son dévolu sur le scientifique. Avec toutes ces femmes qui tombaient à ses pieds comme des mouches ! Et que dire du scientifique en question...arrogant, prétentieux, insupportable, et elle en passait. Sans parler de son physique ! Quoique...Quand elle avait partagé son corps elle avait été surprise de voir qu'il était plus en forme que ce qu'elle croyait. Et puis s' il avait pas un corps d'athlète, il était tout de même assez sexy.

Tout de même, avec John Sheppard !

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de caresser les cheveux humides de l'autre homme tout en murmurant une litanie de " je t'aime" et il y avait tellement de tendresse dans ce geste et ces mots qu'elle en fut touchée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru Sheppard capable de cela. Elle aurait aimé être touchée de la même manière par Carson, qu'il prononce ces mots-là pour elle. Elle jeta furtivement un regard de biais au médecin et en resta estomaqué. Il avait le regard fixé sur l'écran, les doigts dans les oreilles et les larmes aux yeux. Il avait l'air malade, furieux, bouleversé. Elle comprit en un clin d'œil. Ce ne fut même pas une complète surprise. À plusieurs reprises le doute l'avait frôlé mais...ce n'était qu'un vague soupçon qu'elle avait à chaque fois balayé aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Laura était très observatrice. À plusieurs reprises elle l'avait vu regarder McKay d'une manière qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle avait noté qu'il était très tactile avec l'autre homme. Oui, il le touchait souvent. Et puis tout ce temps, toute cette attention qu'il accordait au scientifique...

Elle songea qu'elle s'était bien nourrie d'illusions. Elle avait tout de même cru que Carson avait un faible pour elle. Tu parles! Et McKay ? La pensée la traversa que s'il y en avait bien une autre qui se faisait des illusions, c'était Katie Brown. Miss Cactus pouvait toujours attendre, se dit-elle avec une pointe de méchanceté.

Merde! L'homme qu'elle aimait en aimait un autre! Elle n'eut aucune peine à reconnaitre les stigmates de la douleur et de la jalousie chez le médecin parce que c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce n'était pas juste! Elle avait tant espéré! Carson était tout ce qu'elle recherchait chez un homme. Il était charmant, drôle, compatissant, attentionné. Tout le contraire des autres hommes qu'elle côtoyait chaque jour. Si quelqu'un, il y avait encore peu de temps lui avait dit qu'elle allait rencontrer l'homme de ses rêves dans une autre galaxie, elle l'aurait traité de dingue. Elle avait embarqué sur le Dédale en laissant ses illusions derrière elle. Les hommes la trouvaient jolie mais tout ce qu'ils recherchaient c'était un coup d'une nuit. Elle avait tout de suite su que Carson lui, n'était pas pareil. Putain, elle avait eu un sacré coup de foudre pour le médecin! Mais manifestement ce n'était pas réciproque.

Elle regarda de nouveau droit devant elle. Elle ne voulait pas que Carson sache qu'elle l'avait vu ainsi. Elle se força à rester calme et impassible à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur elle bouillonnait.

Elle entendit une bruit de pas précipités mais ne se retourna pas. La douleur lui comprimait la poitrine mais elle ne bougea pas, ne montra rien.

Laura Cadman était une femme fière.

 

_Evidemment ce n'était pas une surprise pour Teyla Emmagan._

Teyla hésita un instant, se demandant si elle ne devait pas suivre le médecin mais choisit finalement de rester où elle était. Il avait certainement besoin de solitude. Et de temps aussi. Il lui en faudrait certainement pas mal pour guérir de sa blessure, et il ne serait pas le seul.

Ils étaient tous touchés au cœur. Elizabeth, Radek, Laura, Carson. Tous ces sentiments mêlés, enchevêtrés les uns aux autres. Il faudrait du temps pour qu'ils se dénouent, qu'ils s'apaisent. Bien sûr elle savait depuis longtemps. Elle les avait observé mais sans indiscrétion aucune. Personne plus qu'elle ne savait à quel point John avait tremblé de peur pour Rodney lors de l'attaque de la cité par les Genii, lors de la grande tempête. Elle avait même craint qu'il ne perde la tête et ne se mette en danger, ne les mette tous en danger en commettant un acte irréfléchi pour le sauver. Heureusement il était parvenu à garder son sang-froid.

Elle les avait vu flirter, se chercher, se trouver et avait été témoin de leur passion. Elle les avait vu se déchirer quand Chaya était arrivée et avait séduit John. Elle avait été témoin de la souffrance de Rodney, de leur rupture et de leur réconciliation à l'époque ou ils avaient découvert que les Genii n'étaient pas les paisibles fermiers qu'ils paraissaient être. Elle avait observé avec amusement l'agacement de John quand Allina, de Dagan avait semblé trouver Rodney à son gout. Elle avait souffert pour Rodney quand John s'était envolé avec cette bombe atomique pour tous les sauver juste avant que le Dédale n'arrive.

Ils avaient bien gardé leur secret et sa révélation maintenant brisait des cœurs. Mais les deux hommes n'y étaient pour rien. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour ça, rien demandé. Ce n'était pas facile pour eux tous les jours. Elle aurait souhaité que cette loi injuste, ces préjugés qui les empêchait de s'aimer au grand jour n'existent pas mais c'était comme cela chez eux.

Son regard passa d'Elisabeth anéantie à Radek bouleversé puis se posa sur Laura Cadman. Ils souffraient tous alors que sur l'écran les deux hommes faisaient l'amour, inconscients du fait qu'ils étaient observés. Il y avait d'autres personnes dans la salle. Chuck, le technicien de la Porte qui était encore bouche bée, Ronon, imperturbable et deux marines postés de chaque coté de la Porte qui heureusement avaient consigne de ne pas quitter cette dernière des yeux.

 

_Elizabeth reprend la situation en main..._

Elizabeth fut la première à réagir. Elle avait l'impression de les avoir regardé pendant une heure alors qu'il ne s'était pas passé plus de trois minutes à partir du moment où l'écran s'était activé.

-Chuck, arrêtez cela, commanda t-elle fermement. Suivez-moi tous, continua t-elle en tournant les talons. Elle grimpa les marches sans même jeter un regard en arrière pour voir s'ils la suivait.

Ils entrèrent en file indienne dans son bureau et elle fit coulisser la porte derrière eux.

-Asseyez-vous, commanda t-elle.

Radek, Chuck et Laura prirent place sur le divan. Teyla s'installa sur un accoudoir et Ronon resta debout derrière elle. Elisabeth les dévisagea. Le scientifique tripotait machinalement ses lunettes, Cadman avait l'air impassible, Chuck se tortillait nerveusement entre eux deux.

-Où est le docteur Beckett ?

-Il est sorti de la salle il y a un instant, l'informa Teyla. Je crois qu'il avait besoin de digérer...l'information.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle semblait s'être complètement ressaisie. Teyla la regarda, admirative. C'était une grande dame.

-Ce dont nous venons d'être témoins, commença la diplomate, ne nous regarde pas. Le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay sont nos amis et nous devons respecter leur vie privée. Je suis certaine qu'aucun de vous n'ira ébruiter l'affaire. Radek, Chuck, Teyla et Ronon, c'est une demande que je vous fait solennellement. Laura, ajouta t-elle en fixant pensivement la jeune femme, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander cela. Vous avez le droit et peut-être vous en sentez-vous l'obligation d'en référer à vos supérieur. À vous de voir.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme assise au bord du sofa, les mains sur les genoux.

-Je ne dirai rien. Je pense que vous faites allusion à cette loi injuste, le DADT, mais ce n'est qu'une règle hypocrite. Je pense que chacun a le droit de vivre sa vie amoureuse comme il l'entend. Je ne me sens nullement obligée d'en référer à qui que ce soit. D'autant plus que je considérerai cela comme une trahison de ma part vis à vis du Colonel Sheppard, prononça la jeune femme d'un ton ferme.

Elisabeth approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Pareil pour moi, ajouta Radek. Rodney est mon ami. Il a un fichu caractère mais je l'apprécie beaucoup et je sais qu'il n'aimerait pas voir sa vie privée étalée au grand jour.

-Je fais le serment de ne jamais révéler ceci à qui que ce soit, renchérit solennellement Teyla.

Ronon poussa un grognement approbateur.

-Chuck ? Demanda la diplomate.

Le canadien rougit et se tortilla plus encore, mal à l'aise.

-Je...heu...bafouilla t-il. Vous savez, chez nous on a déjà accepté le mariage homosexuel alors c'est vous dire... On est quand même pas mal en avance là-dessus. Je...je jure de garder pour moi ce que nous venons de voir, ajouta t-il en levant le menton d'un air décidé.

-Alors cela ne devra pas quitter cette pièce. Nous n'en reparlerons jamais, même entre nous. C'est d'accord ?

Tous acquiescèrent en chœur.

-Et Carson ? Questionna Laura.

-Je proposer de parler au Docteur Beckett, offrit Teyla. Je suis sure que nous pouvons compter sur son silence.

-Je n'en doute pas, approuva Elizabeth. D'accord, je vous laisse lui en toucher deux mots, Teyla. Chuck, vous allez neutraliser les transmissions reliées à tous les quartiers privés de la cité. Je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise.

Le canadien hocha la tête.

-Vous allez leur en parler ? S'enquit Radek.

-Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Elizabeth. Si cela ne s'avère pas nécessaire, je ne leur en parlerai pas. Maintenant, allez, et n'oubliez pas votre promesse. Une fois que vous aurez franchi cette porte, vous ne mentionnerez jamais à qui que ce soit ce que nous avons vu ce matin.

Il se regardèrent tous d'un air complice. Teyla sourit, rien de tel pour tisser des liens qu'un secret partagé.

-Je vais parler au docteur, annonça t-elle. Elle les salua en courbant légèrement la tête, comme il était de coutume chez les Athosiens et s'en alla, suivie de près par les autres.

Elizabeth soupira et se laissa tomber sur son siège. Elle songea de nouveau aux deux hommes, leurs corps mêlés. Les mots résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles." Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime". Elle soupira et se saisit d'une pile de dossier. Elle ouvrit le premier. Il y était question d'une planète où ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds, connue sous le nom d' Olésia. Peut-être pourraient-ils aller y jeter un coup d'œil ?

 

_Tous les amoureux ont leur secret..._

À l'heure où Carson Beckett, blême, accoudé à la rambarde de la jetée sud promettait à Teyla de garder le secret, John Sheppard parcourait des lèvres le torse de son amant. Il suivit la fine ligne de poils qui descendaient jusqu'au nombril et chatouilla la petite cavité de la pointe de sa langue. Rodney gloussa et se cambra, à la grande joie de l'autre homme.

-Tu aimes ça ? Lui demanda le colonel.

-À ton avis ?

John Sheppard éclata de rire et la langue aventureuse continua son chemin. Elle glissa vers l'est, rencontrant une hanche aux courbes moelleuses et s'en alla voir si sa jumelle était tout aussi tendre. Elle revint au centre et piqua brusquement au sud. Elle descendit le long du membre dressé, arrachant un cri de plaisir à son propriétaire. Puis le militaire le prit dans sa bouche et entreprit de lents va et vient le long de la hampe. Rodney gémissait maintenant sans discontinuer. Ses reins ne touchaient presque plus le draps tant il était cambré. John introduisit un doigt lubrifié en lui. Puis deux. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le scientifique explose dans la bouche de l'autre homme. Il s'affala lourdement sur le matelas et les deux hommes restèrent ainsi un moment en paix, la tête de John posée sur les cuisses de son amant haletant. Puis il se redressa et rencontra un regard bleu encore perdu dans la brume post-coïtale. Il sourit et s'installa entre les jambes de son amant. Il se saisit d'un préservatif et l'enfila.

-Je vais te faire mien, encore une fois, prononça t-il d'un ton rauque.

Rodney acquiesça.

-Oui, je te veux. Je suis à toi.

-Oui, à moi seulement. Toi et moi, rien que toi et moi, personne d'autre. Jamais, répondit John d'une voix saccadée.

-Nous deux seulement, répliqua Rodney comme John s'enfonçait en lui. Rien que nous deux. C'est notre secret.

 

FIN


End file.
